micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom
About The Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom, SSK, or Stenall-Stranskivania, is a constitutional monarchy that was founded on Jonuary 5th, 2 (February 9th, 2019) by. the President of Strankisvania, Jonah Nichols and his ally Max I, King of Stenall. Originally it was two separate countries, The Commonwealth of Stranskivania (Founded Jonuary 1st, 2 (February 5th, 2019) by President Jonah Nichols) and the Kingdom of Stenall (Founded Jonuary 1st, 1 (October 28th, 2018) by King Max I) The national animals of the SSK are the Red Squirrel, because they are common in the Stranskivanian homeland and the Owl, which is the favourite animal of King Max. Its national sports are soccer (it is called Soccer instead of Football in Stranskivania) and E-sports. Its population currently stands at 51 people, and 41 out of 51 of these are permanent residents. The SSK is composed of 7 provinces and 14 cities, with capital cities being Stranskivania City and Outdoor City. The green on Stranskivania's flag stands for Stransky park, the park Stranskivania is named after. The blue stands for determination, because the country is determined to someday be fully recognized. And, at last, the red stands for Red Squirrels, one of the national animal. The yellow's meaning is currently unknown. It even has its own calendar system. Government The government of the Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom is a constitutional monarchy. Here are all of the government members. Monarch: ' Max I, King of Stenall '''Co-King: '''Jonah Nichols '''Prince: '''Orin Harley '''Prime Minister: '''Daniel, Earl of Mere '''Dukes: '''Max, Duke of Pioneer's Place (Not King Max); Oliver, Duke of Tress, Clive, Duke of Exeter '''Earl: ' Daniel, Earl of Mere 'Lords: ' Ben, Lord of Deans (brother of Prime Minister); Neil, Lord of Spetsbury (uncle of King Max, title disputed) 'Lady: '''Lisa, Lady of Spetsbury (aunt of King Max) '''Chief Governor: ' Oscar Thow Cities (Population only includes permanent residents) Territories and Colonies (Note: Not actually part of SSK) Provinces (Population based only off of permanent residents) History Here is the history of the Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom 'Jonuary 1st, 1 (October 28th, 2018): '''Stenall declared independence. And created its monarchy. A day later Max, was crowned king. '''Jonuary 2nd, 1 (October 29th, 2018): '''Stenall joined the PaLsian Union. Bringing the land more power and the nation more recognition. '''Maximensis 6th, 1 (December 2nd, 2018): '''Stenall created the colony Stenallian Milldown, '''Oriny 6th, 1 (January 1st, 2019): '''Stenall created the United Micronations Organisation, a union intent on uniting all the worlds micronations. '''Oriny 9th, 1 (January 4th, 2019): '''The rocket Stenall I was launched as the first Micronational rocket. It only lasted 4 seconds though. '''Jonuary 1st, 2 (February 5th, 2019): '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania is founded '''Jonuary 2nd, 2 (February 6th, 2019): '''The first citizens other than President Jonah Nichols join the Commonwealth of Stranskivania. A flag is also designed, and the size of the nation sextuples due to Jonah's yards being claimed, as well as the (former) senator Cristian's house and his yards. The first map of the Commonwealth of Stranskivania is also created, as well as the establishment of Cristania. It is also given a national animal, the Red Squirrel, and a national sport, Soccer (Football). '''Jonuary 3rd, 2 (February 7th, 2019): '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania joins the United Micronations Organisation. Cristian and Max drop down from the government, joining the military. Max becomes the general, whilst Cristian is a corporal. A sliver of President Jonah's yard is also conquered, increasing Stranskivania's size by 9 thousandths of an acre. Corporal Cristian did not like the name his city was given, so it was renamed to Crust City. '''Jonuary 4th, 2 (February 8th, 2019): '''Another two pieces of land are conquered, the first being General Max's house along with a neighboring house and a driveway, which become the city of Parkville. President Jonah also takes over more of his side yard. All of this expansion resulted in a growth of about 0.15 acres! Another city is also claimed, named S.S. Central, adding another 0.114 acres, and creating a new state, East Stranskivania. The population also passes 10 people, with a new population of 11. The 10th official citizen is (former) Parliament member Ben Schisler. '''Jonuary 5th, 2 (February 9th, 2019): '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania and the Kingdom of Stenall merge to form the Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom. 0.925 acres were gained from the merge, meaning the SSK more than doubled its size! Because of the merge a new government, a Constitutional Monarchy is formed. The new form of government causes all government members to be kicked off the government except for (former) Vice President Darya, who is crowned Princess. The population of the SSK also surpasses 25 because of this merge, the 3rd population milestone ever reached. Many other changes are also made. '''Jonuary 7th, 2 (February 11th, 2019): '''The SSK sees massive growth, as it claims Cripple Creek park, the Outdoor Education Center, and a part of High Street next to President Jonah's house. This leads to the size of the SSK almost tredecupling, from 1.4 acres to 13.65 acres. Also, 2 new cities and 1 new province are established, the cities being Cripple Creek and Archton, while the new state is named Creek. Creek is made up from Crust City and Cripple Creek. Logan Seybert also leaves the country and decides to make his own, the Seyber Man Army, or SMA. 3 hours after its creation, the SSK became allies with the SMA. During those 3 hours, the SMA claimed the entirety of Irving Middle School, taking it up to 1.3 acres in size. The military also split up into 3 different groups; the army, the airforce, and the navy. '''Jonuary 8th, 2 (February 12th, 2019): '''Princess Darya leaves the SSK and makes her own country, the Republic of Feathers and Gills, or just RFG. The first land she claims is Long Island, New York. '''Jonuary 9th, 2 (February 13th, 2019): '''General Max claims Pioneer's Park as a territory and renames it Pioneer's Place. This sees Max becoming a general and a duke, with two titles. General Max, and Max, Duke of Pioneer's Place. Pioneer's Place is also the largest territory at 276 acres, bigger than Tress, the 3 colonies, and the SSK itself combined. '''Jonuary 10th, 2 (February 14th, 2019): '''A new city, Fishersburg, is founded by King Max I which is about an acre in size. It is composed of Fisher's Close, a street in Blandford and a few houses. Also, the RFG becomes an ally of the SSK, and tensions between Yerning and the SSK worsen due to Yerning making jokes about annexing the SSK and not accepting trades. 3 stars are also claimed, Maxia, Daniel, and Quen. Every one of them are in the Andromeda Galaxy, and since their size is unknown, they are all measured as the size of an average star. No matter the size of those stars, though, they are still bigger than any Stenallian-Stranskivanian colony or territory. '''Olivember 1st, 2 (February 15th, 2019): ' Another new city, Damory, is formed by Max I, King of Stenall and Oscar Thow and claims Damory Street in Blandford. Oscar Thow becomes Army Developer, Head of the Cat Party and Chief Governor and Orin Harley becomes Vice-President. The Treaty of Poopiweeniania is signed, ending the Tylerian-Stenallian hostillities and Stenallian rule of Tyleria. 'Olivember 3rd, 2 (February 17th, 2019): ' Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom joins the Union of Independent Micro-States. 'Olivember 6th, 2 (February 20th, 2019): ' Marionism becomes the National Religion. 'Olivember 8th, 2 (February 22nd, 2019): '''The Seyber Man Army takes over half of Cripple Creek, and thus becomes an enemy of the SSK. This loss causes the land area of the SSK to go below 10 acres. President Jonah is also crowned Co-King on this day. The population was actually outdated and was updated to 51, meaning the population of the SSK reached 1/2 of 100 and reached its 4th population milestone. A new calendar system was also created. Stenall-Stranskivania Throughout History List of Parties National Anthem The national anthem of the SSK is Muda Kingdom by Hirokazu Tanaka. Military '''Army General: ' Max Walker '''Army Private(s): '''Jonah Thornock '''Airforce General: Cristian Hain 'Navy General: '''Sam Schisler '''Navy Sargeant(s): '''David Neighbors '''Navy Private(s): '''Jackson Sparks '''Army Developer: ' Oscar Thow Currency There are two different types of currency in the SSK, the US Dollar, and the Walleon. Walleons are coins, and 100 of them is worth a Wathelof. The US Dollar, however, is paper. Allies * Anyone in the United Micronations Organisation * Republic of Feathers and Gills Enemies * Kingdom of Yerning * Seyber Man Army Holidays (King Max please add holidays) Jonuary 1st: Independence Day/New Years Olivember 6th: Mario Day Maximesis 6th: Colonial Day Mediunsis 8th: King Max Day Day varies, equivalent to December 24th on the Gregorian Calendar: Christmas Calendar Every 100 days is still considered a year. Every ten days is a subyear. Every 1 day is a centium. (By day I mean equivalent to the gregorian day). This calendar system was invented on Olivember 8th, 2 (February 22nd, 2019).Category:United Micronations Organisation Members Category:Micronations Category:American micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Republics Category:Micronations in the United States Category:Monarchies Category:British Micronations Category:Empires Category:Colonial Empires